


Dominance

by kundodo



Series: Kun and Dodo Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Qian Kun, Dirty Talk, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom Qian Kun, Face Slapping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Punishment, Sub Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Sub Qian Kun, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, but it doesn’t last for too long, kun trying to dom, ten let’s him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kundodo/pseuds/kundodo
Summary: ten has been getting way to flirty with the other members in front of kun. in any other occasion this would be fine, but not when they are in a relationship.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: Kun and Dodo Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> the lowercase is on purpose, it’s just my way of writing. i hope you do enjoy the story though i finished it in one night so i mean how good can it be anyways... but have fun!

kun was busy cooking breakfast for the members, watching as the bacon sizzled loudly against the hot pan. grease oozing out of it and filling the air with a tasty aroma. 

his members sitting right at the dining table, chatting and having fun here and there as they waited. but kun for some reason was way to distracted as he looked at them. something was just putting him off and not in a good way.

he bit down on his bottom lip, gnawing on it as his eyes were fixated on ten who was openly flirting with the rest of the boys. this would be okay in any other occasion but this was kuns boyfriend we were talking about.

and the fact he found it okay, to just casually put his hand under lucas's shirt and to kiss yangyang on his cheek obviously aiming for his lips, made kun infuriated. 

kun was just plainly not happy. and he wanted to just burn ten's bacon to a crisp just to show how angry he was. but he knew that he could go at this in a better way. 

possibly trying to mock his actions and start flirting with his members in front of ten. which would most likely work, i mean who wants to see their boyfriend flirt with someone else?

so kun finished the bacon and the rest of the breakfast, quickly serving it to all the members. sitting down in his spot between xiaojun and sicheng. kun purposely tried to get food around his mouth so that one of the two would see this and clean it up for him.

and just as planned, xiaojun caught the mess on the corner of kuns lip and placed his finger onto it. wiping it off dreadfully slow, and kun thought this would be the perfect time to just stick his tongue out and lick the pad of xiaojuns thumb. 

xiaojun flinched and moved his hand quickly, giving a playful slap on kun's shoulder. they laughed it off and kun looked off to the side to see ten was paying no kind of attention to him. as if he didn't care what kun was doing with xiaojun.

kun could honestly just kiss him right there and then and ten wouldn't even move a finger to stop him. so the elder felt like complete and utter shit, thinking that ten had lost all interest in him.

but he wasn't willing to give up just yet. kun was just gonna watch ten do this all day long until he sends the others out of the house later at night so that he can pull his final stunt on ten.

—

kun walked downstairs to see ten looking all around the place to find something or someone. the elder crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow as a way to alert ten of his existence, which worked.

"hey kun, where did everyone go?" ten asked as he still didn't even look at kun in the eyes.

"ten stop being this way it's really pissing me off," kun complained as he let out a huge sigh, "they all left the house because i wanted alone time with you."

"really? i told them i wanted to play that new game with them."

"see? this is the shit im talking about ten. why are you doing this to me?"

"doing what?" he asked with a sly smirk, walking towards kun.

ten tried to wrap his arms around kuns waist but felt a sharp slap on his hand. making him step back and rub the blooming red mark gently. he gave kun a look saying 'what the fuck is wrong with you' and watched as the elder rolled his eyes.

"don't touch me. go upstairs and get undressed," kun ordered ten as the boy just stood there, "now!"

"wow-," ten was cut off with a hand grabbing his jaw.

"i said now." 

ten nodded his head and went upstairs quickly, stumbling over some steps in the process. once he stepped foot in kuns bedroom, he started to undress and sat down on the bed with a growing grin on his face. 

he found this side of kun to be quite funny and cute. because he knows that with just some words he can make kun start to break down into the place where he belongs, under tens dominance.

but he was gonna let this go a bit longer just to see why kun is all riled up even though he knew damn well that his purposeful actions are the reason why. 

his thoughts were soon washed away when he saw kun entering the room with an oversized hoodie that covered the short boxers he had on underneath. his blonde hair being a whole mess as he round glasses sat perfectly on top of the bridge of his nose.

his mouth was contorted into a slight pout as he tried to fix his huge sweater paws that swallowed his whole arms and small hands. eventually he gave up and made his way to ten who was cockily sitting on the bed as if he wasn't fully naked.

kuns eyes fell upon his cock but he looked away quickly as he didn't want to look weak when attempting to endorse this state of dominance. he seductively walked to ten and climbed on top of his lap, purposefully rutting against his buldge a bit in the process.

ten tried to move his hands to fall upon kun's waist but got them slapped away once again by the elder. who grabbed those very hands and pinned the down on the bed harshly to make his point. 

"follow my fucking rules you whore," kun spat as he glared into the eyes of ten.

tens mouth gaped open as he never heard kun call him that before, but he would be lying if he said that his cock didn't twitch from the degradation. 

"kun stop acting like you own me—."

a slap was performed on ten's cheek as the younger felt his eyes tear up a bit from the stinging pain on his face. ten looked at kun with eyes wide as saucers, tears building at his tear ducts.

"don't speak unless you are begging me to let you do something," he muttered as he pressed his weight harder onto ten's lower half, "understand?"

ten nodded his head as he bit his lip from finding this whole thing to be arousing. this was what he usually did to kun, so having this kind of play done to him was most definitely a bit exciting and unexpected.

kun rubbed his thumb on ten's cheek and trailed it into his mouth slowly. watching as the younger took in his thumb and sucked into it. coating it with his own saliva then sucking it dry, while looking directly into kuns eyes.

as if he was tempting him to just give in already, but kun wasn't going to let him win this easy. so he fucked his finger into ten's mouth, watching him struggle to not touch kun in return.

"you are such a slut," kun scoffed as he took his finger out and rubbed the boy's slobber onto his cheek, "thinking it's okay to just flaunt yourself around the others and to push yourself onto them like i don't exist."

"it really fucking hurt you know?" kun mumbled as he shoved ten so that he was laying down.

kun stripped his boxers off and grabbed the lube that was sitting on top of the dresser. he then strutted his way to ten and climbed over him again. turning around so that his back was facing him. 

clicking the bottle of lube open as he poured some onto his fingers and rubbed them against his puckering hole. teasing ten as he bent over, arching his back, and circling his finger around his rim without actually putting it inside.

feeling ten's legs shake from anticipation and impatience. as he thrusted his hips upwards wanting to feel some sort of skin contact with kun. 

the elder slapped ten's thighs harshly and gave him a look before letting out a breathy chuckle.

"i bet you want to do this for me huh? stretch out my hole so you can fuck me into oblivion? too bad huh? i was even going to even let you eat me out... but you wanted to act like a bad boy and flirt with the others... hah fucking disgrace," kun smiled as he licked his lips.

he entered two fingers in easily, thrusting them in a quick speed as he was getting kind of impatient himself. afterall he never knew how much patience you would need to have to be so teasingly dominant.

"fuck kun... please let me touch you," ten gritted his teeth as he gripped on the bedsheets.

kun shuddered from the low raspiness in ten's voice as he arched his back more and bent his fingers. brushing against his prostate, and letting out a strangled moan as his fingers were to short to keep on abusing that certain spot.

"n-no you've been bad and you need to learn from your mistakes," kun shakily spoke, taking his fingers out and turning around to face ten.

he brushed his two fingers against ten's lips, "this is as close as you will get to my ass, enjoy it."

ten felt blood rush to his head at that bold statement as his ears began to blush a deep red. shit, he was really enjoying this side of kun. although the bar of his impatience was slowly filling to its max capacity. 

he rubbed his face and dragged his hand through his brown highlighted hair. he felt so frustrated and kind of regretted his actions earlier. he surely wanted to make kun jealous but he didn't think that kun would take it to this stage.

kun poured lube onto tens cock and rubbed it throughly so that it was fully coated, looking at tens huge and standing aggravated dick. his cheeks creased as he let out a smile, flicking and slapping at tens length to elicit groans from him.

"i'm not sure if i should give you the pleasure of me riding you, i'm sure the other members would be ecstatic to fuck me instead," kun blankly said as he grabbed onto tens hard cock, "then again i quite like your dumb and useless huge dick, it hits me in all the right places when you fuck me right, which only happens in rare occasions."

“no no, kun please,” ten mumbled under his breath making the elder smirk.

ten glared at kun and bit his tongue to keep back from arguing with kuns behavior . and all this teasing made tens eyes water, but he quickly blinked it away.

kun noticed this and lined tens cock to his hole, slowly sinking himself onto it as he let out quiet moans which he quickly muffled by placing his hand over his mouth, knowing this pushed ten over the edge because the younger loved hearing all the noises he made especially in bed.

"fuck... kun, baby, please... please please please," ten chanted, he wanted to touch kun so badly.

"shut up," kun blurted as he bottomed out and took in a deep breath.

kun began to move slowly, pinning his hands down on ten's hips not wanting the younger to move. he rode in a steady motion but then he quickened it up, making it into a sloppy and messy speeed. 

basically bouncing on ten's cock with his head hanging back and his face scrunching up in pleasure mixed with a tad bit of pain from the sudden increase in speed.

ten was moaning loudly as he let out little whimpers from the lack of skinship. he wanted to so badly drop this act and just grab kun by the waist and fuck him as hard as he wanted.

"ah—! fuck ten.... mpmh! feels so good..." kun moaned extremely loud as he gave up trying to hide his voice from ten.

"fuck kun let me hold you please please! i will be good— ah fuck!" ten groaned just as loud as his hands were all over the place.

kun wanted to say no and he wanted to keep up his dominance but he knew no matter how hard he tried he would settle back to who he truly was. and that was giving into his boyfriend ten.

"yes please te-ten please please— please," kun cried as he began to sniffle and unconsciously continue to ride ten until he went dumb.

ten felt his imaginary cat ears perk up as he heard the cue to finally take over. he immediately grabbed kuns waist and began thrusting his hips upwards to meet with kuns unsteady thrusts.

he watched as the elders glasses slid off of his nose and how his mouth was wide open, letting out hiccups that escaped from him. kun kept trying to cover his mouth but failed miserably as his hands were trembling to much to even function properly.

ten felt a smirk grow on his face as he watched kun crumble completely right in front of his eyes, "what happened to your dominant facade?"

kun shook his head violently and gasped when ten switched their positions so that kuns legs were hooked on ten's shoulder and so that ten was hovering over him. 

"you finally realized that you could never become me huh? realizing that you are just a dumb slutty cub who can't even do a role right." ten chuckled, "you are such a bad boy kunnie, i should just stop right here without letting you cum."

"n-no ten pl—ease," kun choked over his words as tears slid down his cheek, his hands grasping the air as he wanted to hook his arms around tens neck.

"w-was so jealous of the others... wanted tete to pay atte—attention to kunnie," kun sobbed as he moaned when ten thrusted into a certain part of bundles.

"awww my poor baby," ten pouted, slapping his hand on kuns cheek.

"i bet you wanna cum so badly dont you? does my little cub wanna cum all over tetes tummy and your pretty sweater?" 

kun nodded as he could barely sound out any words. not even being able to see anything but a blurry portrait of ten's figure. 

ten was going to push on the teasing but he noticed how kun was already fucked into a dumb state of mind. so he grabbed the elders cock and began rubbing it as he fucked hard into him, abusing right at his prostate.

"tete— im.. im gonna cum," kun whined as he arched his back and covered his face.

feeling strings of a sticky white substance lay across his pink sweater. but he laid there and let ten use him so that he could release his batch into kun.

ten collapsed right beside kun and let out a breathy laugh as he looked at his baby cub who was breathing heavily and sniffling.

he immediately got worried and moved kuns hands that were rubbing aggressively at his eyes, "hey baby you okay?"

"n-no.." kun croaked as his lips wobbled.

"hey hey..... what's wrong?" ten sat up as he wiped kuns tears away.

"you don't l-like me thats whats wrong," 

"no baby, kunnie i love you. what are you talking about?" ten frowned.

"you i-ignored me all day a-and didn't even look at me," kun calmed down, "it really hurt me ten."

"i'm sorry kun, i really didn't mean to make you feel that way. i just wanted to make you jealous for once, but i will never do it again so don't cry im sorry." 

kun smiled and nodded as he snuggled into ten's chest.

"so uhm, calling me a whore huh?" 

"ten stop!"

ten looked at his phone and smiled brightly, showing kun his phone as well, “happy birthday cub... round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @Y4MS13S


End file.
